


The One with the Gratuitous Nudity

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shall you tell Hotch to go over his boss’ head or should I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Gratuitous Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> The first Monday ficlet of the year. Hurrah!!! This was written for [](http://a-blackpanther.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://a-blackpanther.livejournal.com/)**a_blackpanther** ’s **“Photoshop”** prompt. I seriously didn’t think I could write anything for it but lo and behold, there was a story to be told, and a long one at that.

“Prentiss,” She answered her phone, knowing it was an interoffice call from the way her phone rang but not knowing who she was talking to.

“Agent Prentiss, I need to see you in my office immediately.”

“Yes sir.”

Emily hung up and her eyes moved around the bullpen. She didn’t like Hotch’s tone at all. She had no idea what she could’ve done, she just got there. OK, she was a little late but last time she checked oversleeping was not against the law. She hadn’t even had time to get her coffee yet.

Immediately usually meant she wasn’t going to be able to do that. Immediately in a sharp tone from her Unit Chief meant she damn sure wasn’t going to be able to. Just sitting there thinking about what it could be meant she wasn’t up there and could incur more wrath. Sighing, Prentiss stood and headed to his office.

“I got you some coffee, Em,” Derek said, sitting it on her desk. “You looked like you could use some.”

“Thanks.” She mumbled.

“What's up?” He asked.

“Don’t ask me but if anyone asks you, I didn’t do it.”

“That’s my story and I'm sticking to it.”

He had at least made her smile a little. The smile disappeared when she knocked on Hotch’s office door and heard his gruff response to come in. Emily brought her body halfway in; the sight of Section Chief Erin Strauss made her pause.

“You needed to see me, Hotch.” She said, still halfway outside.

“Come in Prentiss, close the door, and sit down.” He replied, taking a deep breath through his nose. “Please.”

She nodded, doing what he asked. The air was tense and as much as she wanted to, Emily refused to look back at Strauss. She was standing by the window, her laser beam eyes burning a hole in Emily’s neck. Whatever the hell this was, it was not good. Today of all days…Emily wasn’t at the top of her game today. She had gone out drinking with Garcia, Kevin, and some other folks last night.

Thankfully, she hadn’t had too many of the spirits but she danced, laughed to her heart’s content and politely turned down a man named Dominic who was a hell of a kisser. Now she was in the principal’s office. She straightened her posture in the uncomfortable chair and got ready for it. She and Hotch had been here before, quite a while ago, and she had more than held her own. Emily would do it again, even with the Wicked Witch of the West as a witness.

“I need you to explain these.” Hotch pushed a manila file across the desk at her.

Emily leaned forward, opening the file. She scanned the first few pictures.

“I'm on my friend’s boat; oh my God these pictures are ancient. Where did you get them?”

“You might want to finish going through those photos, Agent Prentiss.”

The sound of her voice finally made Emily look at Strauss. She had her arms folded, looking like her normal smug and superior self.

“What for? I've seen them before. They were taken nearly ten years ago.”

“With your consent?” Strauss asked.

“Sure.”

“Prentiss, you might want to look through the rest of the photos.” Hotch said.

Emily looked at him, sighed, and kept looking. Her face went from one of recognition to one of horror.

“Oh dear God…what the hell…?”

“Is it all coming back to you now, Agent Prentiss?” Strauss asked.

“That is not me.” Emily said.

“It certainly looks like you.”

“Ma'am, I don’t care what it looks like. That is not me. Looks can be deceiving.” Emily almost said that Strauss appeared human to the naked eye when nothing of the sort was true. She kept that to herself; seemed she was in enough deep shit. She looked at Hotch. “Where did you get these?”

“You're saying that’s not you?” Hotch asked.

“The girl in the bikini is me. The topless girl is not.”

“Could someone have taken your picture without your consent?” He asked.

“I didn’t take my top off. Its illegal to nude sunbathe in The Hamptons.”

“Some people feel as if they are above the law.” Strauss chimed in.

“What is this?” Emily stood from the chair. “Where did you get these and what’s going on?”

“Anderson found them on his email very early this morning.” Hotch replied.

“Anderson? Why the hell would Anderson have nude—fake—nude pictures of me?”

“He’s not the only one, Prentiss. This email is apparently circulating. Everyone in the bullpen could be looking at it right now.”

“Oh my God,” Her heart racing, Emily looked out of Hotch’s window and down at her fellow agents. It was first thing on a Monday morning; they were sipping coffee, chattering, and probably checking their email. Emily Prentiss was about to go viral. Wait, was that only videos or did anything apply. “Who would do this?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Hotch told her. “For right now though…”

“For right now, you’re suspended with pay pending an investigation.”

“Excuse me?” She looked at the Section Chief. “I'm suspended. I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You posed for nude pictures.”

“That’s not me!” Emily exclaimed. “Even if it were…”

“You violated a code of ethics within the Bureau, Agent Prentiss. You could be fired for your actions.” Strauss said.

“Try not to sound so damn excited about it.”

“Agent Prentiss…” Hotch warned.

“I'm not going to let some cyber freak ruin my life, Hotch. There are plenty of ways to prove that’s not me.”

“Those kinds of things take time.” Strauss replied.

“Perhaps Agent Prentiss can work a desk until…”

“She’s suspended, pending, Agent Hotchner. This is a very serious situation.”

“These are fake and you probably already know that. Would you really stoop this low to get rid of me?”

“Prentiss, enough,” Hotch managed to keep his voice calm though his eyes showed her that she was pushing it. “You're suspended with pay pending investigation. As much as I don’t like it, these are very serious photos.”

Emily clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Fight or flight, she had no idea what she was about to do and needed to take some deep breaths before she hauled off and slapped the Section Chief. That would surely get her fired. She needed to find out what was going on first. She couldn’t do that standing there with them being chastised like an unruly teenage girl. It was time to go.

“Is there anything else, sir?” She had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep her tone neutral.

“No, that’s it. Go home.” Hotch’s tone softened as he said it.

Emily held her head up as she walked out of his office. She went down to her desk, began gathering her things. There were people mumbling and whispering all around her. She wanted to turn and scream at them that the photos were fake. Who would do something like this to her? Where had they found those pictures in the first place?

Without a word she put her coat on, grabbed her bag, and headed for the elevator. Morgan immediately followed, calling her name. Emily didn’t turn back…she was afraid to lose it in the office. She would rather die than have that happen. He caught her at the elevator, grabbing the doors before they could close.

“Morgan…”

“What the hell is going on?” He asked. He pushed the stop button on the elevator. The lights dimmed but they weren't plunged into darkness.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Emily, c'mon, you know you can talk to me.”

“Have you checked your email this morning?” She asked.

“My Bureau email? Don’t tell anyone but I haven’t checked it in a few days. If something important comes up, Reid tells me. I've been busy with all that damn paperwork. Why?”

“Check your email, Derek; you're in for a surprise.”

“Well since I'm in the elevator with you and not at my desk why don’t you tell me what's going on.”

Emily told him. She told him about the pictures, the suspension, the look on Strauss’ face, the look on Hotch’s; she told him everything. She didn’t mention the fact that she was going to have trouble showing her face in the office again even after it all blew over.

“Why would someone do that?” He asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Emily replied.

“And its really not you? I'm not trying to make trouble, Emily, you know that but sometimes when we’re out having a good time we forget about things like rules and regulations.”

“I would never let someone take nude pictures of me, Morgan. My parents are diplomats for God’s sake. I've done some dumb shit, believe me, but the only people who know about it were there and they aren’t going to tell on themselves. These are fake.”

“Who would benefit from circulating fake pictures of you on the Internet?” Derek asked.

“I don't know. Apparently now I have enemies.”

“You think Strauss did this, don’t you?”

“She looked awfully satisfied with suspending me. She…oh my God, wait.”

“What?”

“Garcia, Garcia can trace anything, can't she? She can trace the address and she can probably tell if the photos were doctored. You’ve got to go back upstairs and tell Penelope about this. Hell, she might be looking at them right now. It’s so embarrassing, Derek. It’s not even me and I have to live with the consequences of it.”

“I’ll ride down with you and then I’ll get Garcia on it.” Morgan pushed the button and the elevator started moving again. “Why suspend you when it will only take a few minutes for a computer expert to tell if they were fake or not? We have some of the best working upstairs.”

“She suspended me because that’s how she gets her jollies. Strauss is going to drag this out for as long as it entertains her. Hotch suggested desk duty but she would have no less than suspension. Hell, I'm lucky she’s letting me go with pay.”

“You have to fight this, Emily.”

“I'm going to, believe me. I just…I have to wrap my mind around the fact that it’s happening.”

“I understand.” Derek put his hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this. I promise you that.”

“Thanks, Morgan.” The elevator opened and Emily got off. “I don’t know when I’ll be back so…”

“Soon, if we have anything to say about it. Keep your chin up.”

Emily had no idea how she was going to do that. She was pissed but she was also mortified. This was going to get out, it had to get out. What if the BAU inboxes weren't the only ones filled with nude pictures of her? What if they’d made it to her parents and family members? Major damage control was going to have to take place…this was not the kind of thing that was just going to blow over. She wouldn’t let it; she wanted to know who started this.

***

“That’s not Prentiss.” Garcia said firmly.

“Too bad, it’s a beautiful woman.”

“Now is not the time for jokes, Rossi.” JJ said, cutting her eyes at him.

“I'm not joking.”

“You wanna take that off the big screen, Garcia.” Hotch said, walking into the room. “I think enough people have seen it for the day.”

“Sir,” Penelope turned the big monitor off. “We thought you were in a meeting.”

“I was; I just came back. Strauss wants to relieve Prentiss of all duties effective immediately.”

“That’s bull, Hotch.” Morgan said. “That’s not Prentiss; Garcia says it’s Photoshopped.”

“It’s an excellent job, but it’s definitely fake.” Garcia said. “Kevin and I went through it down to the last pixel. Whoever did it has good training but not good enough.”

“Strauss has someone who says they’re real.” Hotch sounded resigned.

“Who?” JJ asked.

“Special Agent Dean Ramsey from cyber crimes. He’s considered one of the world’s experts on the subject.”

“He’s one of her minions.” Rossi said. “If Garcia and Lynch say it’s not Prentiss then it’s not Prentiss.”

“There has to be a way for Prentiss to prove it’s not her.” JJ said. “Does she possibly have negatives? Can she contact someone who was there or the person who took the pictures? We can't just let this be the end.”

“I know that.” Hotch crossed his arms. “Strauss isn’t going to take someone else’s word for it, especially yours Penelope. She knows we’ll do anything to clear Prentiss’ name.”

“We’re gonna do anything, right Hotch?” Morgan asked. “We’re not going to sit idly by while Strauss makes an example out of Emily, are we?”

Hotch didn’t know what to say. When he came to work that morning, he expected the usual insanity and this had even that beat by a mile. It wasn’t the what, which was strange enough, but the why. Even if they were able to prove they were fake he wanted to know why someone would do this. Was it a joke that got blown out of proportion? Did the prankster not realize it could cost Emily her job? Or was it something more sinister? He needed air; Hotch needed to think.

“Garcia, start tracing the email. I don’t care how long it takes I want to know where it came from.”

“Yes sir.” Garcia nodded.

“The rest of you have other work to do. I know you want to help Prentiss but there isn’t anything we can do right now.” Hotch sighed. “Get back to work.”

He walked out of the conference room and the members of his team looked at each other.

“So that’s it.” Morgan’s tone was incredulous. “Prentiss is being hung out to dry and he thinks we’re just supposed to go back to paperwork?”

“Well technically he’s right,” Reid replied. “There’s nothing else for us to do.”

“We have to do something. I don’t wanna hear that Reid.”

“Do you have any ideas?” Rossi asked.

“No, but I damn sure hate sitting around feeling helpless.”

“Me too.” JJ replied. “Emily could lose her job and she didn’t do anything wrong. Not to mention, even if it isn’t her they’ve been spread all over the Internet. You can't get them back.”

“Her mother is going to kill her.” Garcia said.

“I didn't even think about that.” Morgan rolled his eyes. “Who would do something like this? Who hates Emily that much?”

“Strauss hates Emily that much.” Rossi said. “If she had something to do with this, we’re never going to find out. Especially with one of the leading computer experts saying the pictures are real.”

“I know she's evil but why would she do something like this?” JJ asked. “She could’ve just sent the pictures to Hotch or to herself as if someone else did, but to spread them all over the BAU, possibly the FBI? What's the point?”

“The point is on suspension until further notice.” Rossi replied. “The point is embarrassed, made a fool of, and could lose her job. Erin Strauss has been trying for a long time to break up this team at every turn and she’s failed. This little plan might be foolproof.”

“But I know they're fake.” Garcia said. “I can prove it.”

“Maybe Emily can even prove it.” Reid added.

“Erin Strauss isn’t the only person running things around here.” Morgan said. “There are people over her head. People who don’t want to see a good FBI Agent, who puts her life on the line everyday, shafted by a lie.”

“Shall you tell Hotch to go over his boss’ head or should I?” Rossi asked.

***

“Thanks for calling before showing up this time.” Emily said as she opened her door and let her Unit Chief in. “Do you want a drink, I have some bourbon?”

“Sure.”

Hotch walked into the kitchen with her and watched as she poured the Maker’s Mark. A glass of wine waited for her on the counter and he wondered how many she’d had tonight. She looked a little shaky.

“Prentiss, how much have you had to drink tonight?” He asked.

“Prentiss doesn’t live here; this is Emily’s house.”

“Emily…”

“I'm not drunk, Hotch.” She handed him the drink and walked into the living room.

Hotch followed but wasn’t sure what to do next. He had actually never been a guest in her home before. The few times they’d hung out as a “family” it had been at Morgan’s place. He had a lot of room and the girls loved his dog. He had only been there once before, that awkward night over a year ago when he asked her to get on that plane to Milwaukee with him.

That was the night he lost his wife. Hotch didn’t like placing Prentiss in the middle of that quagmire but often couldn’t help himself. If he wasn’t thinking about her that way then he was thinking about her in ways he knew he shouldn’t be. Those pictures would help that along. He was happy to have Strauss take them away from him.

Not that they weren't waiting for him on his email when he opened it. Hotch erased them immediately. It wasn’t her anyway, that’s what she told him and he believed her. Emily Prentiss wasn’t a liar.

“You can sit down, Hotch, the furniture doesn’t bite.”

He smiled a little, going for a chair. Emily stopped him.

“Not there; that’s George’s chair.”

“George?” He raised an eyebrow.

“My cat, he’s around here somewhere. He doesn’t really like strangers so he left when he heard the knock on the door. But that’s his favorite chair. I don’t want you getting cat hair all over your suit.”

“Thank you.” Hotch sat down on the other end of the couch and sipped his drink. “How do you find the time to care for a cat with your job?”

“Nat looks after him when I'm not around. I didn’t want him anyway; Mother bought him so I wouldn’t get lonely. I didn’t have the heart to take him to the pound. He seems to like me, even if I'm hardly here. But surely you didn’t come over to discuss my Abyssinian.”

“He’s an Abyssinian?”

“Hotch!”

“Have you spoken to your parents?” He asked. “Did they get an email?”

“I called my stepmother. She hadn’t gotten one; she checked and Dad hadn’t either. I called Jules and she didn’t have one. I didn’t call my mother but surely she would’ve called me. What the hell is going on? Who would do this to me?”

“I don't know, Pren…Emily. Garcia and Kevin followed it around the world and back twice but can't get a lock on it. It went through a ton of different countries, dummy routes, IP addresses, Starbucks…this person did not want to be found.”

“Strauss is out to get me. It's interesting that these photos just dropped in her lap.”

“I thought the same thing.” Hotch replied.

“Did the whole team see them?” She asked.

The sound of her voice, the fear and sadness in it, made Hotch ache for her. No one deserved this kind of thing, least of all Emily. She was going to hold her head up, take the knocks, and fight back but she shouldn’t have had to.

“Yes,” He nodded. “Garcia was able to prove they were Photoshopped.”

“I told you.”

“I believed you. There is a problem though?”

“What?”

“Strauss has someone who has authenticated them.” Hotch replied.

“Oh bullshit, Hotch.” Emily stood up from the couch. “What the hell is going on? She could’ve just fired me…why put me through hell? Why embarrass me in front of the people I care about. She’s gone too far.”

“While I don’t think that highly of the woman I cannot believe she started this. An opportunity probably fell into her lap and she took it. She is nothing if not opportunistic.”

“But who would do this? Who would send it to everyone at the BAU but not to my family, not to the papers? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“A lot of things don’t make sense.” Hotch said. “I've called for a meeting with the Deputy Director.”

“You went over Strauss’ head?” Emily asked, sitting back on the couch. She needed a clove and something stronger to drink.

“You didn’t think I had in me?” Hotch’s lips quirked into a smile when he asked the question.

“Oh I knew you had it in you, I just…I knew you had it in you.”

“Its going to be hard to prove, Prentiss; we might be in for a long fight. We have our expert, Garcia, and Strauss has hers. She’s going to insist to the Deputy Director that Garcia would say anything to get you out of trouble. Is there any other way you can prove it? Can you call some people who were with you that day? Can you contact the photographer?”

“I haven’t talked to them in over a decade.” Emily replied. “I wouldn’t even know where to find them.”

“Then it’s going to be a ‘he said, she said’ of epic proportions. I can only hope the Deputy Director is impartial.”

“He’s a good friend of my mother’s; and my father’s as a matter of fact. Not that I would ever use that to my advantage. I don’t even know why I brought it up…it has nothing to do with a damn thing.”

“I know you hate politics. I also know how much you love your job. Those pictures were taken after you were an FBI Agent and I don’t think you would have been so careless. As a teenager, maybe, we all do impulsive things, but barely ten years ago…that would have been silly.”

“Yeah,” Emily nodded. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. “Hotch, you know I've done some crazy things in my life but this is not me. I always made sure, even though I hated it, to respect my parents’ position in the world. Even when I wasn’t respecting myself, I was respecting that. So the idea that someone would do this to me, take the one thing I've always respected, and tear it to shreds. I want to kill someone.”

“We’re probably never going to find them. I'm sorry Emily. I hate to let it go, surely I’ll probably have Garcia go through one more time and find a mistake but priority number one is saving your job.”

“Well, I had Garcia send the pictures to my home computer this afternoon.” Emily said.

“Why?” Hotch asked.

“I wanted to see them again. In your office this morning, tired, cornered, sitting there with you and Erin Strauss, I didn’t exactly take the best look at them.”

“What would you need a good look at them for if you knew it wasn’t you?” Hotch asked. He finished the bourbon and put the glass on the table. Out of his peripheral vision he saw a cinnamon colored cat with brown paws slowly coming down the stairs.

“Because I can prove it wasn’t me, but I had to look at the pictures to do that.”

“Well good,” Hotch said. “We can end this. I know, you want to know who did this to you and we’ll do everything in our power to find out, but we need to get you back at work.”

“It’s a little complicated.” Emily replied.

“How so?”

“The proof of my not violating an FBI rule is probably, it’s been a while since I read the manual, a violation of an FBI rule.”

“What?”

Emily cleared her throat and tried her best not to crack a smile. She could just imagine what his face was going to look like after she said it.

“I have a nipple ring, Hotch.”

“I'm sorry?”

“I have a nipple ring. I have a belly bar as well and I had both of those piercings when I was in The Hamptons eight years ago.”

“You have a…”

“Nipple ring.” Emily repeated.

Hotch blew out a little breath and then grinned. He shook his head.

“Well that’s definitely irrefutable proof. How do you feel about flashing the Deputy Director of the FBI?”

“I’ll do what I have to. I just don’t know if it’s a violation of the FBI dress code.”

“Its not specified.” Hotch replied. “Tattoos are allowed, so are some other body modifications. I don’t know why piercings would be any different. They're concealed by your clothes; I didn’t know you had them.”

“I can show them to you if you'd like.”

“That’s unnecessary.” Hotch cleared his throat. “Your word is enough for me. But you will have to prove that you had them when those photos were taken.”

“I can. I have copies of them in one of my photo boxes; I'm sure if I just look through I can find them. In the copies on the email, my belly bar is airbrushed out of the real photos so it won't be obvious that the Photoshop copies don’t have one. I studied them extensively.”

“You have a nipple ring?” He asked.

“Hotch, have you heard anything I said since then?”

“I think so.”

Emily laughed, throwing her head back on the couch. She looked at him and smiled.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You want to thank me for being a blockhead?”

“No, for making me laugh. Thank you for believing in me and going to bat for me. You're gonna have a lot of shit thrown at you for going over her head.”

“I don’t like what she’s trying to do to you. She brought you in to be her mule and you refused. Since then, it’s been a war. You don’t deserve that; you give good service to your country and to its citizens everyday. Our team wouldn’t be what it is without you. I need you by my side, Emily; I’ll fight tooth and nail to keep you there.”

“I always have your back.” Emily said. “And your side as well. We’re a team, but we’re also a family and I've had my family broken once before. I'm not going to let it happen again. And if that means flashing the Deputy Director of the FBI then so be it. I've surely done crazier things.”

“I'm really hoping you won't have to do that.” Hotch managed a smile. “We can probably bring in someone to state for the record that you are pierced where you say you're pierced and have been for some time.”

Emily nodded. Her doctor could do that. She could contact her doctor in Oklahoma City, where she had the piercings done and she could state under oath Emily had them at the time of her being a patient there. She had just left that field office when she took the Hamptons trip with her sister and brother-in-law.

“You know, something just crossed my mind.” Hotch said.

“What's that?”

“I didn’t notice you had piercings.”

“You’ve never seen me without my clothes, Hotch.” Emily said.

“I've felt you…a couple of times.” He replied, clearing his throat and not looking into her eyes. “Even fully clothed, I would think…” His voice trailed off.

“Apparently you were feeling the wrong places.”

“I should say so.”

“You’re always allowed to retake the oral exam with permission. Permission granted.”

“Emily…” It had been so hard to walk away the few times she was in his arms. Staying away was agony but Hotch didn’t feel as if he had a choice. This current fiasco showed that Strauss was out to get him and his team no matter the means. They surely didn’t need to provide any bullets for her shotgun.

“Don’t Emily me.” She said as a smile moved across her face.

“Prentiss…”

“Don’t do that either.” She was laughing again. “I should probably get some rest. I really appreciate you coming over to talk to me. I appreciate everything you’ve done.”

“You're welcome.” Hotch stood from the couch and walked to the door with her. “It’s not over yet but it will be soon. We’re going to see Deputy Director Douglas on Thursday afternoon. I tried to get in sooner but he is a busy man.”

“That’s two days off and I have to spend them here in purgatory. This really sucks, Hotch. The whole thing is just shady and I want to get to the bottom of it.”

“As do I. Maybe I can stop by again tomorrow evening, you know, so you won't have to be alone. None of this is your fault…I don’t like the idea of you just sitting here with it weighing on your mind.”

“I don’t want to keep you from anything.” Emily replied.

“It’s the same old work. I’ll get it done; I always do. I also need to take time to look after my team; that’s part of the job too.”

“Alright,” She nodded with a smile. “Just give me a call. I’ll be here.”

“Good.” Hotch reached for her hand. He didn’t know why he did it but he did. As he held it, he felt the heat of her warming him. “We’re going to fix this. We’re going to beat Strauss, and whoever else is involved in this, at their game. Do you trust me?”

“I certainly do.”

Nodding, Hotch squeezed her hand, let it go, and opened the door.

“Goodnight, Emily.”

“Goodnight.”

He walked down the hall and got on the elevator. He would come back tomorrow evening with some Thai food and something to talk about that was a little more pleasant. He couldn’t believe he slipped it in that he was willing to come back; he couldn’t believe that Emily accepted his offer. Hotch really couldn’t believe that she had two piercings on her body and that was going to get her out of this mess. Maybe he would ask her about those when he came back.

He was sure the stories were very intriguing indeed. They were probably just as intriguing as the woman herself. Now he needed to get back to Quantico and see what Garcia had. This wasn’t over; Hotch didn’t plan on stopping until he had all the answers he sought. Someone was trying to take Emily down and he wasn’t going to let that happen without a hell of a fight.

***

  



End file.
